


Rise and Fall.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry by moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Fall.

The moonlight spilled through the window and illuminated Andrea’s sleeping form. Benny looked up from his book as she turned in her slumber, the light sheet that covered her slipped down her body revealing the lean expanse of her back. Her sun bronzed skin glowed in the moonlight.

“You’re watching me sleep again.”

Benny grinned at her sleep thicken voice as he rose from the window seat.

“I was bewitched by the beauty before me.”

Andrea’s shoulders shook gently as she chuckled. Benny let the blanket he’d wrapped around his waist drop to the floor. Comfortably naked he moved softly towards the bed.

“You’ve been reading poetry. Read me something.”

She still sounded sleepy as Benny crawled onto their bed behind her. He traced a single finger over her shoulder blade, down the curve of her waist and along the flare of her hip stopping at the edge of the sheet. Her body shivered under his touch and she gave a contented sigh. Benny let his whole hand connect tenderly with her hip as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her shoulder. He kept his lips close to her skin as he began to recite the poem he’d been reading.

“ _The tide rises, the tide falls,_ ”

He lay another soft kiss in the middle of Andrea’s shoulder blade.

“ _The twilight darkens, the curlew calls; Along the sea-sands damp and brown_ ”

Benny slid his hand under the sheet letting it pool on the bed baring her hip. He stoked slow circles over her side with his palm letting his fingernails add occasional scratches to his caresses.

“ _The traveller hastens toward the town, And the tide rises, the tide falls._ ”

The poem was forgotten as Andrea twisted from the waist pressing her shoulders into the bed and offering her bare breast to the worship of his kisses. Benny looked up into her sleepy eyes and gave her a grin as he ran the tip of his tongue around her chill peaked nipple. She gave a breathy giggle as he took the nub of flesh into his mouth letting his beard tickle the surrounding skin.

Benny felt Andrea’s hand on his shoulder pushing him away from her pretty breast. He looked up questioningly into her smiling face and let himself be rolled on to his back. His lover rose gracefully over him and kissed his lips.

“Is there more to the poem?”

A groan escaped from Benny’s throat as Andrea moved her teasing kisses from his lips and down his throat to the point where his beard stopped. He found it impossible to answer as she nibbled the soft hairless skin.

“Tell me the rest and I’ll keep going.”

Benny moaned with disappointment when she stopped her kisses. He tilted his head to her, a pout on his kiss plumped lips. Andrea raised her eyebrows at him and batted a finger against his pet lip.

“Poem.”

“ _Darkness settles on roofs and walls,_ ”

As Benny’s voice rumbled into action Andrea continued kissing her way down his chest, letting her fingers tangle and tug at the hair that grew across his skin.

“ _But the sea, the sea in the darkness calls;_ ”

He watched with lust blown eyes as she shifted herself between his legs, trailing her tongue down across his stomach as she made for the crest of his hip bone. Benny was quivering with anticipation as she held her lips above his skin waiting for him to continue.

“ _The little waves, with their soft, white hands,_ ”

The line finished in a hiss as she bit his hip bone before encircling her own soft hand around his forgotten cock. Benny’s eyes rolled back with the sensation of Andrea slowly stroking him; up and down in time with each word he managed to gasp.

“ _Efface the footprints in the sands, And the tide rises_ , . . . Oh Andrea!”

Concentrating on remembering the words Benny had let his eyes closes so the sudden warm wet slip of Andrea’s lips over the head of his cock had taken him by surprise. Panting he managed to finish the line.

“ _…the tide falls._ ”

Benny dug his fingers into the bed beneath him as his lover slid half of his length into her mouth and stopped. He looked down to see her looking back at him, her stretched around the middle of his throbbing cock. It took his lust fogged mind a moment to understand why she had stopped. Benny moaned out;

“ _The morning breaks; the steeds in their stalls_ ”

Andrea gave a satisfied hum and sucked more of him into her mouth. Through clenched teeth the next line was forced out into the now humid air.

“ _Stamp and neigh, as the hostler calls;_ ”

He was almost pushed over the edge as he felt the faintest graze of teeth up the length of his cock as Andrea slowly sucked her way back up to the head. There was one final swirl of her tongue before she denied him the pleasure of her wicked mouth.

Benny lay helplessly desperate for release as Andrea straddled his hips and teased the head of his cock with the moist lips of her sex. He smiled as her heard the breathless desire in her voice.

“Think you can finish the poem?”

“ _The day returns,_ ”

His hips thrust up to meet her as she lowered herself onto him.

“ _but nevermore Returns the traveller to the shore,_ ”

They rocked together with each word. Her fingers curled into his shoulders as his hands gripped her hips and one last thrust swept them crashing into a shared climax.

Between languid kisses Benny whispered the last words of the poem into Andrea’s mouth.

“ _And the tide rises, the tide falls._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The poem Benny recites is 'The Tide Rises the Tide Falls' by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.
> 
> I feel I should apologize to the poet for this shameless smut. So sorry Mr Longfellow, your bittersweet words captured a love and sorrow in the salt tanged air of the sea that I thought would sound wonderful in Benny's delicious accent. 
> 
> I have no excuses for the porn ;)


End file.
